


Contented

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Carter watches a movie and Lee watches Carter.Pure fluff.





	Contented

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot. This was originally going to be part of [The Benefits of Loving You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972701/chapters/24430641) but it didn't really fit in the end so I've changed it around and figured I may as well post it as its own thing. If you want, you can read it as an epilogue to that fic but you could also read it as a standalone.

"Alright, popcorn is done!" Carter says cheerfully, heading over to the couch where Lee is sitting and flopping down on his back, resting his head in Lee's lap with the kind of easiness that has started to bleed into all their interactions since they finally admitted their feelings for each other. For a moment it startles Lee. He had been expecting Carter to just sit next to him but he much prefers this. 

He watches Carter's face as he rests the bowl of popcorn on his stomach and absently eats a few kernels, tipping his head to the side to watch the beginning of the movie. He looks relaxed, completely comfortable in this position, and it makes Lee's heart sing because he had never thought he would be able to have this. But recently Carter has been touching him with a kind of easy familiarity that fills him with a warm glow of happiness, small little gestures tinged with affection that reinforce the 'I love you's they are now able to share.

Sometimes he catches Carter looking at him with a fondness that he feels echoed in his own heart, and this new affectionate aspect to their relationship has him feeling blissfully happy and content. Although he's still getting used to the gentle touches as they move around the kitchen together, the easy way Carter has started leaning into him when they are close and the warm spark in Carter's eyes that says 'I love you' without even needing to verbalise it.

It's everything he's wanted for such a long time and sometimes he thinks he might wake up to discover it was all a dream because he can't quite believe he's actually this lucky. 

"Stop thinking so hard," Carter says quietly, turning his head to look up at him and Lee suddenly isn't sure how long he's been staring. Carter's mouth crooks into a slight smile and he dips a hand into the bowl before reaching up to press a kernel of popcorn to Lee's lips. He opens his mouth happily to eat the popcorn, enjoying the way his lips catch on Carter's fingers before they withdraw. 

"Just watch the movie," Carter tells him, a fond quirk to his smile, and then he's turning his face back to the television, engrossed in it once more. Lee carries on watching him though. He likes seeing Carter happy and relaxed and he's far more interested in that than any movie.

Without thinking about it, he finds himself running a gentle hand over the top of Carter's head, just needing to touch him. He lets his hand linger and when Carter doesn't complain, he lets his fingertips run down the side of his head, thumb stroking slowly at the soft skin behind his ear. He's content like that for a few minutes and then his fingers are on the move again, pressing feather light touches against Carter's temple, the shell of his ear, the line of his jaw, pleased beyond measure when Carter lets him.

He hasn't let himself touch like this before, hasn't let himself explore in a way that is all to do with the love he feels for him but he thinks maybe Carter will allow him this now and he's proven right when Carter's only reaction is to smile slightly and keep watching the movie.

Emboldened by that, he lets himself keep touching, skates his fingers down the side of Carter's neck and brushes his thumb against his jaw, exploring slowly over the course of minutes.

"You're s'posed to be watching the movie," Carter rebukes softly after a while but it doesn't sound like he actually minds and when he turns his head to look up at him, Lee takes the opportunity to trace a finger along the curve of his eyebrow. 

Carter grins. "You're such a dork," he says, tone all fondness as he sits up and turns so that he can kiss him. It's slow and languid, the kind of kiss that he thinks he might like even more than all the others, the kind that isn't leading to bed but is simply kissing for the enjoyment of it. Lee loves every moment of it, loves these kisses that make him feel like he's floating with happiness. 

"I love you," he murmurs contentedly as he kisses him back, lips dragging leisurely against Carter's as they draw it out, stretching the kiss on until Lee doesn't know how long he's been lost in it. 

When Carter finally pulls away, it's with a slow smile and one last chaste kiss. "I love you too. Now sit still and watch the movie," he tells him and then he's laying back down, settling comfortably against him again. He clearly doesn't trust Lee to actually do that though because he takes hold of his wandering hand and traps it in his own, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his fingers before resting their joined hands on his chest.

Lee can't help the way he smiles at that, a warm glow of happiness rushing through him at the sight of their interlaced fingers and the feel of Carter's hand in his. He wouldn't let go even if it did mean being able to touch and explore him again. Although he can't resist bringing his other hand down to Carter's face, running his fingers along the line of his cheekbone, thrilled when it pulls a bright laugh from Carter's lips.

Carter swiftly captures that hand too, curling his free hand around it and pressing it against the armrest above his head. Lee could pull it out of his grip if he wanted to but he very much doesn't want to, not when Carter is holding both his hands and smiling up at him like he's something special. 

"Dork," Carter says again with a grin, as if Lee has somehow just proven his point. Lee just shrugs, revelling in the feeling of Carter's fingers threaded through his, and Carter laughs again, bright and happy and beautiful. He squeezes one of Lee's hands in his and then turns his head back to the movie, a slight smile still curving his lips. The sight of it has Lee's heart thudding with happiness and he didn't think it was possible to love him any more than he already did but he feels like he's falling all over again.

And so as Carter watches the movie, Lee watches him and he doesn't think he's ever felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it. Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
